


13 Reasons Until Dawn

by Pandasy77



Category: 13 reasons why - Fandom, Until Dawn
Genre: AGHHHHHHHHHH, Angst, Drama, Horror, Tears, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandasy77/pseuds/Pandasy77
Summary: Clay still thinks about her. Even after the tapes. After passing them on. And after the court case. He still thinks about Hannah Baker. And now, his nightmares have come back, horrifying and perplexing him after each night, as it almost seems like chapters after each one. And Clay is still haunted by the ghost of Hannah in the peculiar dreams.





	13 Reasons Until Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Just a simple crossover between Until Dawn and 13 Reasons Why. There will be some slight changes to the UD story so it can be more... Relevant? I guess? You'll see! Until Dawn belongs to its creators and 13 reasons why belongs to its own.

Clay sat in his bed, starring gloomily at his sheets. Kept picking and messing with the covers, thinking about all he had been through. The tapes... Tony... The other 11 people... Hannah. His breathe stopped and he shook his head thinking about the girl again. Goddamnit!

He punched the wall and immediately regretted it. "Ow ow ow." He held his hand and babied it as his knuckles turned red. He exhaled slowly. He thought he would get over this after seeing Mr. Porter, after Tony gave the files to the Bakers, after he listened to those damn tapes. He was wrong.

Clay didn't want to hear his own thoughts any longer and started up his gaming system, playing a game that was already in. He couldn't remember exactly what it was called but decided to play it from the beginning. 

Before Clay knew it, it was dark outside and his eyes were desperate to close and rest. He pressed a button harshly and groaned seeing he clocked the wrong one. Shitty timed pressed games... Whatever, at least the storyline is interesting. After the character he was playing came to his designated place, he saw he was too late and already killed the characters girlfriend. 

"Shiiiiit." Clay murmured and pressed pause. "Well that's enough of that." He threw the controller lightly on the ground and turned the TV off. He felt a headache coming on and his eyes were burning like nobody's business. 

He laid his head and starred at his window, a light drizzle tapping on the glass. He frowned thinking about the girl from the video game. How could he not save her in time. He closed his eyes and was lost in an interesting dream land.


End file.
